


Safe Place

by Danilla



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: Every now and then, Snake would have terrible nightmares and look for a safe place to sleep.





	Safe Place

Every now and then, Snake would have terrible nightmares. He would never remember what they were about and why it scared him so much, but he would remember the terror of it, whatever the hell it was. His friends would always comfort him, sometimes, Emily and Wilde sang him a lullaby.

Snake rarely made it back to sleep after those, so, when he was in the circus, he would go to the tent of one of the Noah's Ark's members, and, no matter what, they would receive him in their bed and make him feel safe.

Dagger would give him a quick smile, before grabbing his hand and pulling him into his bed. They would just hold hands all the night. Dagger, even sleepy, would play with his fingers and hands until Snake could fall asleep.

Wendy and Peter would give him bright smiles before holding both of his wrist and pulling him in the middle of them in the bed. They would press their bodies against his, hugging his waist. Before sleeping, Snake always felt two kisses above his ribs.

Jumbo would not smile, he would just open space by his side, extending his arm so Snake could lay down and put his head on it. He would always lay looking in Jumbo's eyes and come closer to him, finally getting able to sleep.

Beast would give him her beautiful smile and hold her blanket up so Snake could get under it. She would keep her hands on his back, running his fingers in little circles. She would always give him a kiss in his forehead when he was almost asleep.

Doll would give him a sleepy smile and extend her hands to him. She would pull him strongly to her arms, hugging him from behind, hands in his hips, face in his neck and their legs incredibly tangled. Before he could sleep, she would deposit a kiss in the back of his neck, making him gasp.

Joker would give him a light smile, inviting Snake to get in the bed with him by saying a low "come here". Snake would climb in the bed slowly and lay close to the other. Joker would drag Snake's face to his chest and run his fingers gently in his scales and his hair. After that, Snake would fall asleep.

Snake deeply enjoyed the affections of the others, and now that they were gone, he just missed it.

In the Phantomhive mansion, the nightmares weren't less frequent, and even with his friends comforting him, he missed the contact. He kept himself awake, listening to Wordsworth and Oscar talk random things.

Once he had this idea of going to the bedrooms of one of the servants, but he wasn't sure what their reactions might be. He thought about Smile, before quickly taking this idea off his head, he worked for Smile now. He, then, thought about Black. Black had always been kind to him, except maybe when he tried to hurt Smile, but that was different. He knew the man didn't like him and acted only politely, but maybe...

Before he could think any further about that idea, he stood in front of the door of the butler's room, knocking lightly and pressing the door open.

The butler was nowhere to be found, and at the same time Snake was frustrated, he was also relieved. When he turned to leave, however, he bumped in someone.

"I'm sorry... says Emily." 

"Mind if I ask what you are doing here?" That was when Snake realized that he bumped in Black.

"He had a nightmare... says Bronte." Cheeks getting a little flush.

"Just like a child." Black said and Snake looked down. "Lovely. What do you want me to do about that?"

"He thought he could sleep here... says Emily." 

Black opened a smile to that. It wasn't a smile light or sleepy, quick nor bright, it was a different smile, Oscar told him later it was a malicious smile.

"Come with me." Black guided him.

Snake didn't hesitate to follow the butler to bed. Black pushed him slowly in direction of the bed and climbed on the top of him. Snake wasn't sure what he was doing, but he didn't try to stop him.

"So, you're having nightmares. Let's see what I can do." Black touched his cheeks. It didn't feel like one of Joker's tender touches.

Black smiled again, closing the gap between them and capturing Snake's lips. Well, that was new, but not unwelcome. Snake closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Black broke the kiss, licking the corner of Snake's mouth, before getting lower, stopping in his neck. He kissed and licked his neck, causing him to gasp. It wasn't like Doll's gentle kisses.

Black's hand started to run in Snake's body, massaging his chest and hips. It wasn't unpleasant, but it felt uncomfortable.

"Please, stop... says Oscar." Black stopped, small smile in his lips, as if he expected it.

"Of course." Black got off him, laying by his side. "Shall we sleep, then?"

Black held him closer by his hips, black nails running into white hair. Snake was a little surprised Black actually let him stay, but he wouldn't complain.

"Thank you... says Wilde." 

"Sleep."

That repeated another night, and then another, and another... Until the butler's bedroom become a common place for Snake to go when he had nightmares.

Snake decided that the butler's presence wasn't like from the circus' members', but it felt safe for him all the same.


End file.
